farm_for_your_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
This page lists to the quests in a story walkthrough format with all the quests easy to find and details of each easy to understand. Chapter 1 - Life on the Farm You start on a flourishing farm with your father, who we shall call Bob. At the gate is a waiting customer we are naming Sam. To progress to each new speech bubble of the story you must click the left button on your mouse. Bob is thrilled at how well the farm is flourishing and is finally able to afford the purchase of a new cow. He directs you to talk to Sam at the gate, left click on her to interact. 'Getting Berta' Sam is sad they can no longer care for Berta (the cow) and is willing to let you take Berta for some harvest. Sam requests that you bring them two fruit of every plant you have. To get this underway, go speak to Bob by left clicking on him, Bob confirms the plants are almost ripe for harvest, Bob requests that you help him water the plants, this will help them grow faster. Water All Your Dry Plants To water the plants Bob will give you a watering can , click on the blue water pump to the left in order to fill the watering can. With this now full you can water four crops, click on the highlighted plant to water it. Water all the remaining plants, be sure to fill your watering can when needed at the water pump. 'Harvest Two of Every Plant' Once all the plants are watered you will notice they have started to grow and will soon be ready for harvest, click the highlighted crop to harvest it. You will automatically put down that watering can to free your hands to harvest the crop, (right clicking anywhere on the ground will also allow you to put down items). Once you have harvested a crop you can store it, and any other items, in the box located in the top right corner of your farming patch. Click on it to put items you have in your hands in the box, selecting the box will open your inventory. You can harvest up to four crops in one go if you use the crate located in the middle of your farming patch, click on the crate to pick it up. Now click on two of each crop, there will be five crops (not including the gras), so ten crops in total will be needed. Be sure to Que Actions to make this go faster. 'Harvest Six Gras' Go talk to Sam once all the required crops have been harvested, they will be pleased to receive the crops but concerned about handing over Berta without knowing you can feed her. Sam will request you harvest six Gras. To get started click on the box to open your inventory and select the Scythe, then click on six gras to harvest them, once completed go speak to Sam again. She will confirm you have enough fodder to feed Berta and reluctantly hands over the cow. Sam is decidedly sad to say goodbye to old Berta. 'Milking Berta' Somebody new has arrived at your gate, lets call them Alex the Merchant. Alex seems to be a regular and is pleased you have managed to purchase a cow and wastes no time in asking for some milk, he will offer 10 coins for it. All you need to do is click on Berta to gain the milk and then click on the box to add it to your inventory. All you need to do now is talk to Alex again, he tells you it is tasty and runs away. Chapter 2 - The Storm As Alex leaves, Bob will approach and tell you he is concerned about the wind being unusually strong, he hopes a storm isn't coming. He says you should get to safety and you both run to the farm house. During the night there is a terrible storm and by morning the farm is destroyed, weeds, stones, broken fence and Berta has vanaished! Bob is concerned for Berta's safety and then is saddened by the loss of the farm, afraid that rebuilding it all over again is the only option. You comfort your father and he confirms that he can't do it alone and asks for you to help him. 'Remove the Weeds' Bob asks that you remove the weeds, he will start but you can join him. Select your scythe from your action bar and start clicking on the weeds to help clear them, once all the weeds in the farm area are cleared talk to Bob again. 'Remove the Stone' He is pleased the weeds are gone but concerned about how to remove all the stone. He believes it's best to explore the area and see if any others were caught in the storm and if so, they may be able to help with tools. To move around just click on the ground, follow Bob to the right. There you will find Alex so talk with him, he is so relieved to see you both. Alex confirms he was on his way back to the city when the storm hit and broke his cart, he has also noticed the bridge out of the area has been destroyed. Bob tells him the farm was destroyed also and is looking for tools, maybe they can help each other? Alex concedes he is stuck there anyway, so he might as well help. He has a hammer and an axe, Alex will let you have the axe now if you can bring him back some wood to fix his cart with, do that and he will give you the hammer also. 'Collect Twenty Wood for the Merchant' Bob confirms its a deal, time to collect wood! The axe will be added to your action bar at the bottom of the screen, select it. Explore the surrounding area for tree stumps, click them to chop with your axe and gain the wood. Once you and Bob have collected twenty wood, return and speak to Alex the Merchant, I've got wood! He is of course thrilled with your work, confirms he will stick around as he can't get over the bridge and gives you the hammer. He has a small supply of goods on his cart and tells you to pop by anytime if you need anything, like potato seeds for example. 'Clearing Stone' Head back to the farm and talk to Bob, he tells you to use the hammer to destroy the stone, will it seems odd to remove the stone with a hammer and not a pickaxe, I think it is worth noting the game is made by Hammer Labs, so most likely related. Join Bob in smashing stone, select your hammer on the action bar and then click on the surrounding stone to break it all. Once done, talk to Bob. Chapter 3 - Rebuilding This is where it gets real folks! No time to rest, time to get busy! 'Dig Four Soil Patches' Bob is so pleased with how clean the area looks, but now it's time to rebuild. Bob will give you some left over corn seeds and his old shovel, he asks that you dig four patches of soil. An area will be highlighted on the ground, double click on the square to dig one soil patch. Do that three more times to complete the task, visit the farming design page for tips and tricks on effective layouts. Once completed, talk to Bob. 'Plant Four Corn Seeds' Time to plant up, Bob will give you his last corn seeds, so with care plant them in your new soil patches. You will already have the seed bag in hand so all you will need to do is click on each soil patch to plant each seed. Once you have done this, talk to Bob. 'Water All Your Dry Plants' Bob confirms that crops need to be watered regularly to prevent them from withering and dying, he hands you the watering can so you can water them. Do this like before, click on the water pump to fill the can and then select each plant that needs watering, you only need to water four this time so one fill will water the lot. Talk to Bob when you are done. 'Fertilize All Your Plants' Bob confirms that plants also need to be fertilised, it just so happens that Bob has some fertiliser hidden in his surprisingly big pants. He will hand you the bag, all you need do is click on each plant to fertilise it. Talk to Bob to see what needs to be done next. 'Harvest Four Corn' Bob confirms that as the corn is growing, you need to look for somebody to sell it to. With wicked awesome timing a young women who we shall call Tilly, rocks up at your farm, go talk to her. Tilly will confirm that she could make use of the corn to make popcorn for her movie night. She will give you 10 coins for four corn. Your lovely crate was destroyed, so you will need to harvest the corn one-by-one. Click the fully grown corn, then click the box to add it to your inventory, so on until you harvest all four corn. When this is completed, talk to Tilly, this will automatically hand over the corn, she will thank you, pay and leave. A job well done! 'Trading' With your pockets full of coins, Bob confirms (when you talk to him), that you might be able to buy something from Alex the Merchant...Alex did mention potato seeds after all. Go over to Alex and talk to him, he will be pleased to trade you the seeds for coins. Here you will get to see the trading screen for the first time. In the merchants trade window you will see a potato bag with the number 4 on it. This is four potato seeds, click on it four times to add all four to the trader offer bar. Now you have to offer something of equal value to be able to make the trade. Click eight times on the coins to offer them in exchange for the potato seeds. You will notice the scale in the middle of the trading bar will even out, this means it's a fair trade. Click on 'make offer' to make the trade. For more details on trading visit the Trading page. Once you complete the trade you will notice four boys run past you with corn! The boys say various things that indicate they stole the corn from your farm, that they frightened Bob and they will do it again but next time they will steal everything! Laughing and giggling all the way home, the rotten theives. For a full list of tradable items and their trade value, please visit the Items page. 'Build a Fence From the Forest to the River' Return at once to the farm and talk to Bob. He apologises and calls himself an old coward, your father is clearly shaken up by recent events. He confirms they must be prepared next time, he asks for you to repair the fence. Click on the wood cart to the left of the farm house to get some wood you collected earlier. Right click on the highlighted square to drop the wood in that location, you can drop any item by right clicking. At this point it might be worth removing the old damaged fence, it won't last much longer. Select your axe and then click a damaged post, you gain one wood back and it clears the post. Do this for all the remaining damaged fence. Now start placing wood in the same place the old fence was, if you aren't sure of the location you can refer to the picture on the right. If done right this will take ten wood to complete. 'Defend Yourself' The second it's finished the boys come back to rob the farm again but are foiled by the fence. Bob springs into action and grabs one of the corn and lobs it at the boys, knocking one until they see stars. Follow Bob's lead, click the highlighted corn to pick it up then click on the highlighted boy to throw the corn at him. He will see stars, but don't celebrate just yet, continue to join Bob in lobbing corn at all the intruders, once they are all seeing stars they will run for the hills. 'The Attack' It's now dark and Bob is thinking about bed when you both hear someone screaming! It's coming from the direction of Alex the Marchant, you both run over and see Alex calling for help! You see ZOMBIES about to attack him! Bob feeling braver than usual, runs straight for Alex to try and help, you call to wait as you arm yourself with a nearby apple. As you run over to join the fight, so do others, you get knocked out by an apple, while you sleep a massive brawls ensues. Chapter 4 - New Beginnings You wake the following morning to find you and three others survived, one guy starts to talk to you, we shall name him Tom. Tom explains that the same thing happened to his family, he knew that nothing could be done to save him, he is sorry...which makes everything peachy! One of the survivers is a thief from the previous evening, I'm calling him Todd . Todd observed the zombies headed for the woods at dawn and that your father (Bob) was with them as were Todd's horrid friends. A blonde lass laughs and comments that it was an amazing night, we have named her Sarah . Todd takes immediate offence and calls her a crazy bum! The homeless Sarah laughs, Tom tells them to calm down and states that it won't help if they all turn against each other, they may be safe during the daytime, but at night those things will return! He confirms they should stick together and build a secure home. Todd believes it's all nonsense and claims he doesn't need anyones help and leaves. Sarah states that her own company is the best and leaves to claim Alex's cart and it's contents as her own. Tom is shocked and can't believe the pair of them left, he turns to you and shares there will be other survives from surrounding cities. They will need supplies and food, meet him by the old church. Go to the old church to the north and talk to Tom, he believes that the falling down church walls will be a good location to feed survivors, Tom confirms he will think of ways to use the space all you need to do is take care of the food supplies, a little corn and potato should be enough for now...how convenient, you have these supplies. Best go plant them ready for feeding survivors! 'Helping Hands - Todd' The good for nothing thief is hanging alone in the campsite, visit him. He will be rather rude however the bottom line is he wants you to help him find a place to sleep and put food in his belly, if you do he will help you out on the farm during the day. To complete the quest you will need to craft a tent and prepare Todd a dish in your new restaurant. At this early point in the game you will only be able to make him Baked Corn, but there is no point giving him food until after you have made the tent. You will have to wait to serve some customers first in order to gain the required scrap needed for the crafting of the tent. Once you have done those two things he will work on your farm during the day, he will harvest crops, pick up fallen apples, and water the plants. He won't plant seeds or talk to the plants. Each morning if you wish him to help you during the day you will need to give him his breakfast, after the first time though he will ask for specfic dishes, so be sure to cook him what he wants. If you don't feed a helper in the morning, the won't help you during the day. All helpers can fertilize, you must place the fertilizer on the ground like the plant box & watering cans. Popular Pages You are now free to play the game in it's full sandbox glory. Why not check out some of our popular pages listed below to help you get started: *Restaurant Guide *Guides *Recipes *Tools